civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
China (Chiang Kai-shek)
The Republic of China led by Chiang Kai-shek is a custom civilization mod by Uighur_Caesar, with contributions from JFD, Leugi, Urdnot_Scott, Hoop Thrower, and Danrell. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Republic of China' The Republic of China (ROC) was a sovereign country that existed between 1912 and 1949 based in Mainland China, which is now controlled by the People's Republic of China. It was established in January 1912 after the Xinhai Revolution, which overthrew the Qing dynasty, the last imperial dynasty of China. The Republic's first president, Sun Yat-sen, served only briefly before handing over the position to Yuan Shikai, the leader of the Beiyang Army. Sun's party, the Kuomintang (KMT), then led by Song Jiaoren, won the parliamentary election held in December 1912. However, Song was assassinated on Yuan's orders shortly after; and the Beiyang Army, led by Yuan, maintained full control of the Beiyang government. Between late 1915 and early 1916, Yuan proclaimed himself Emperor of China before abdicating not long after due to popular unrest. After Yuan's death in 1916, the authority of the Beiyang government was further weakened by a brief restoration of the Qing dynasty. Cliques in the Beiyang Army claimed individual autonomy and clashed with each other during the ensuing Warlord Era. In 1921, the KMT established a rival government in Canton, supported by the fledgling Communist Party of China (CPC). The economy of northern China, overtaxed to support warlord adventurism, collapsed between 1927 and 1928. General Chiang Kai-shek, who became the KMT leader after Sun's death, started the Northern Expedition in 1926 to overthrow the Beiyang government, which was accomplished in 1928. In April 1927, Chiang established a nationalist government in Nanking, and massacred Communists in Shanghai. The latter event forced the CPC into armed rebellion, marking the beginning of the Chinese Civil War. China experienced industrialization and modernization but suffered conflicts between the Nationalist government in Nanking, the CPC, remaining warlords, and the Empire of Japan. Nation-building efforts yielded to fight the Second Sino-Japanese War, when the Imperial Japanese Army launched an offensive against China in 1937 which turned into a full-scale invasion. In 1946, after the surrender of Japan at the end of World War II in 1945, the Chinese Civil War between the KMT and CPC resumed, leading to the 1946 Constitution of the Republic of China replacing the 1928 Organic Law as the Republic's fundamental law. In 1949, nearing the end of the civil war, the CPC established the People's Republic of China, overthrowing the nationalist government on the Chinese mainland, with the nationalists moving their capital from Nanking to Taipei and controlling only the Taiwan area after 1949. 'Chiang Kai-shek' Chiang Kai-shek, also romanized as Chiang Chieh-shih and known as Chiang Chungcheng, was a Chinese political and military leader who served as the leader of the Republic of China. Chiang – who led the Republic of China between 1928 and 1975 – was an influential member of the Kuomintang (KMT), the Chinese Nationalist Party, as well as a close ally of Sun Yat-sen's. Chiang became the Commandant of the Kuomintang's Whampoa Military Academy and took Sun's place as leader of the KMT following the Canton Coup in early 1926. Having neutralized the party's left wing, Chiang then led Sun's long-postponed Northern Expedition, conquering or reaching accommodations with China's many warlords. From 1928 to 1948, Chiang served as chairman of the National Military Council of the Nationalist Government of the Republic of China (ROC). Chiang was socially conservative, promoting traditional Chinese culture in the New Life Movement and rejecting both western democracy and Sun's nationalist democratic socialism in favour of an authoritarian government. Unable to maintain Sun's good relations with the communists, Chiang purged them in a massacre at Shanghai and repression of uprisings at Guangzhou and elsewhere. At the onset of the Second Sino-Japanese War, which later became the Chinese theater of World War II, Zhang Xueliang kidnapped Chiang and obliged him to establish a Second United Front with the communists. After the defeat of the Japanese, the American-sponsored Marshall Mission, an attempt to negotiate a coalition government, failed in 1946. The Chinese Civil War resumed, with the Chinese Communist Party (CCP) led by Mao Zedong defeating the Nationalists and declaring the People's Republic of China in 1949. Chiang's government and army retreated to Taiwan, where Chiang imposed martial law and persecuted critics in a period known as the "White Terror". After evacuating to Taiwan, Chiang's government continued to declare its intention to retake mainland China. Chiang ruled Taiwan securely as President of the Republic of China and General of the Kuomintang until his death in 1975, just one year short of Mao's death. Similarly to that of Mao, Chiang is regarded as a controversial figure: supporters credit him with playing a major part in the Allied victory of the Second World War; detractors and critics denounce him as a dictator at the front of an authoritarian autocracy who suppressed and purged opponents and critics and arbitrarily incarcerated those he deemed as opposing to the Kuomintang among others. 'Dawn of Man' "Greetings honorable Generalissimo Chiang Kai-shek. After an outstanding military career at the Whampoa Academy, you succeeded Sun Yat-Sen as the leader of the Kuomintang and the Republic of China. Immediately you took this expertise and united the fractured nation by undertaking the Northern Expedition against the unruly warlords resisting republican rule. Afterwards, you sought to apply the principles espoused by your predecessor to rebuild the decadent and backwards society that China had developed. Unfortunately, these efforts were cut short by two threats: Mao Zedong and the communists, and the imperial invasion by Japan. Although the Japanese were repulsed successfully, the internal rebellion could not be vanquished and in 1949 the republican government was defeated and escaped to Taiwan where you would rule for decades until your death, never being able to reunite with the mainland. Righteous commander, there is a chance to rectify these tragedies and lead China to its former glory once more. Can you wipe clean the moral pervasion infesting your society? Can you defend the nation from imperialists and ideological foes? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?" 'Introduction: '"I greet you, welcome to the Republic of China. Here, there once were Emperors, Warlords, Imperialists! But now, there is only harmony for our beloved martyrs, and all the bandit-spies who oppose this peace are eliminated." 'Defeat: '"Do not think you are safe. While you grow fat and lazy, I’ll be out there, and I’ll retake all that I’ve lost!" Unique Attributes Strategy Mod Support Full Credits List *''Leugi, DarthKyofu, Urdnot : Art *''JFD, Uighur_Caesar: Code *''Uighur_Caesar, Hoop Thrower, Urdnot_Scott'': Design *''Danrell'': Unit Models *''Uighur_Caesar'': All else Category:Uighur Caesar Category:China Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Oriental Cultures Category:All Civilizations